Part 11: Delia's room
Delia cocked her head to the side. "Excuse me?" "N...nothing. nevermind." "You said you want to sleep in my room with me?" "Wait wait, I didn't mean it like that!" "It's alright. I'll let you stay with me." "Wait, I-huh? What?" "I said I'll let you stay with me. I know how badly you don't want to stay in the same room as Mellow, and I'd be too afraid to fall asleep myself anyway. Plus, you don't seem like a terrible person." Roy just stared at her. He was relieved, but he did not know what words to say to her. "Are you sure? If you want me to, I can just sleep in the living room." "It's okay, I said. Come, let's get something to eat." She walked off into the kitchen. Roy followed behind her and took a seat at the table, next to Cameron who was eating some TV dinner he pulled out of the freezer. "Yo. The name's Cameron Carson. Nice to meetcha'." "I'm Roy. Roy Kailola." "Kailola? Ha, what a fucking name! Where are you from?" "I was born in Hawaii. Where are you from?" "Ha. I'm from Compton, California. You know, this is my first time meeting someone from Hawaii. I was under the impression you were all flower-pattern shirt wearing stoners, but you look surprisingly normal." Roy didn’t like the way he worded that. "And this is my first time meeting someone from Compton. I was under the impression that you were all gun-toting racists obsessed with killing each other, but you seem like a cool guy." "Haha! I don't know whether to feel flattered or offended." Delia came to the table with a bowl of cereal in her hands. "Oooh! Do they have Cinnamon Toast Crunch!?" "Huh? Yes." Roy dashed to the refrigerator to get the milk to make some cereal. It was now 8:33. Gianna had tried calling Roy's cell phone multiple times, but there was no reception where he was. This worried her badly. "Don't worry; he's alright." ...Is what Lucy would say every time Gianna began to fret. Lucy just couldn't grasp how one could worry so much about someone else, especially someone you’ve only know for a few days. He had only been gone for a few hours, but Gianna was already falling apart. "That's it! I'm calling the police!" "Who were the ones who hauled him off in the first place?" "..." Gianna sat back down. "I think you should go to bed early tonight. You're stressing yourself out way too much over this idiot." "I think you're right... It's just that I want to know that he's safe, you know...?" "Yeah yeah, upstairs we go." Lucy brought Gianna upstairs and told her to take a rest. She closed the door. Next to Gianna's door was Roy's room. Not much was in it since he had just moved in. She looked around the room, not sure of what exactly she was looking for. She stopped herself. "...What am I doing?" She exited the room, closed the door, and then walked down the hallway into hers. Back in the circular building, Mellow and Elliot were seated on the couch watching some soap opera. A lady's crying can be heard from the television. Cameron joined them. "Yo. What're you guys watching?" "Shh!" Mellow shushed him. He was completely absorbed in the program. That surprised Cameron. Mellow was always feared as a monster, but here he is, completely focused on this soap opera that only a middle aged woman could find entertaining. Cameron sat down and joined them. Meanwhile, in Delia's room, she and Roy sat at her desk playing Chess. It was Roy's move, and from the look of the board, he was losing pretty badly. "Man, this is a bad situation!" He didn't mean for that to slip out of his mind, but it caused no harm, so he didn't bother to go about correcting it. "And Checkmate! I win!" Delia raised her slim arms in air, waving them in victory. "Tch. Celebrate now because I'm going to win later." "Haha, you wish." She settled down. "So, Roy, what is your power?" "Hmm... well, I can make anything I want appear in my hand." "Really? Show me!" "Sure. What do you want me to make?" "I don't know. Something cute, maybe?" "Okay, let's see..." Roy held his right hand out in front of him. Sparks lit on his hand. "Oooh!" The sparks stopped and a bow sat in his hand. "Aww! It's so adorable!" "Well, you said to make something cute." "Can I keep it?" "Huh? Sure. I made it for you, after all." "Aww. Thanks." There was a pause. They were in a room, alone, with the door locked. Everyone else was busy doing something else, and even if they weren't, they wouldn't barge into the room unannounced. Roy realized this, but still kept a straight face as he watched her place the bow in her short, orange hair. "How do I look?" "Fucking adorable!" This flew from his mouth, unexpectedly. He wished he could rewind time and hold his mouth from making that outburst. Delia began to blush. "Y-you know, you never showed me your power." "Oh... yeah, you're right. It's nothing really special, but," She got out of the chair and stood behind Roy. "Don't turn around, yet." "Okay?" After maybe 5 seconds, she tapped Roy's shoulder. Roy did a double take. Behind him was 2 Delias. She had the ability to clone herself. They were the same height, skin complexion, and had the same hair color. Even the bow that Roy made for her was cloned. "Woah! That's cool!" "Not really. If it was anything amazing, I wouldn't be in Roach Block. Not that I'd want to be in a stronger block or anything." "So how many of them can you make?" "Hm... I never really tested that out. The most I've ever made was six, but I feel like I could make more." "Want to test it out now, then?" "...Well, this room's pretty spacious, so I guess it's alright." She took a few steps back. In a blur, two bodies appeared next to her. After that came two more, then more, then more. The room was soon filled the clones of Delia. Roy fell back on the bed, for the clones began tumbling and tripping over each other. "H-hey! Delia! You can stop now!" She couldn't stop. Clones were being pumped out like a factory. Soon, Roy was buried under a dozen Delias. A spark started to fly from underneath the clones. Electricity started surging from clone to clone, making them disappear. The room was emptied in less than a minute. Roy lay on the bed with the electricity gloves in his hand and Delia's head on his stomach. She was breathing heavily. "I...tried to stop... but they wouldn't stop coming out..." "It's alright. At least you know how much you can't make now..." “...Yeah...” Delia raised her head up and brought it to Roy's face. "...!" He was about to speak, but she placed her index finger on his mouth. She moved her face in closer to his. He saw that her eyes were closed, so he closed his as well. He didn’t recall raising any flags or doing anything that would lead to a kiss, but he just played along.Their mouths pressed together and she inserted her tongue. Roy remembered that saying about how being able to tie a cherry stem with your tongue made you a good kisser, so he tried to imitate that. Their tongues danced together in each other's mouth for maybe 2 minutes. Roy felt like he was in Heaven for the 2 minutes their tongues and lips had been intertwined. ("Thank you, gramps...! Thanks for kidnapping me!") She pulled her head away from his. "You know..." "What?" "In three days, we'll be fighting with our lives on the line... I'm not too sure that I'll live through it." "Don't think like that. I'm sure you'll make it." "...Well... in the event that I don't, I..." "...?" "I'm a virgin. I want to experience sex before I die..." "W-wait! Are you sure? I mean, we just met." "Sure we just met, but you're the only one I have right now, Roy. You’re the only person." “But still, do you really want to give me your first time!?” “You’re a really nice person. The nicest person I’ve met since I landed on this island! Please, Roy! It can only be you!” “Nonsense! You don’t know what type of person I am. I could be plotting to hurt you or something!” “That doesn’t matter to me!” “But it matters to me! You can’t just throw your virginity away to a stranger!” “I trust you, Roy. Please. I’m begging you; please have sex with me!” (“What? How can she trust me? We’ve only known each other for maybe an hour! But I can’t really refuse. My dick’s hard and she’s begging for it. Even if I wanted to refuse, I’m physically incapable of doing so! Shit, Roy...! Fuck it. I’m going to do this! Gramps, you sly bastard! I know you planned this!”) In a circular building located in the middle of nowhere, Roy Kailola is about to take the virginity of a girl he barely knows. In Beetle Block house number 43, Gianna is still awake, worrying about Roy Kailola's well-being.